


Found

by junbaitarashian



Series: Everlasting AU [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Confrontations, Drama, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/junbaitarashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Nino wakes to find Sho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

The first thing Nino sees when he wakes up one morning is Sho... And Sho is not happy. Nino doesn't expect him to be either. Nino sits off the bed and watches Sho's demeanor cautiously; his arms are crossed, brow is furrowed and his scowl is menacing. Nino hardly believes what he is seeing but then Sho opens his mouth.

"Don’t speak." He says, rather crudely, and it catches Nino off guard. He nearly flinches at the threatening tone in Sho's voice. Nino is too stunned to actually do or say anything.

Sho remains silent a while after that- collects his thoughts as he paces the small hut room from one side to the other. It's during this time that it all begins to sink in for Nino: Sho had found him... Sho was standing there, in front of him, and had found him. The atmosphere becomes tense and Nino can't stop fidgeting as he watches Sho anxiously- half expectantly.

"I should have known," Sho finally says, "I mean I suspected it. I knew that one day you would just disappear- That I would wake up to not find you.”

There is a sudden pause by Sho again and it makes Nino uncomfortable; it fills him with the guilt he had refused to feel the day he had abandoned Sho. Regret and relief are bundled up in his chest and he is not sure if to express either

“Yeah,” Sho laughs bitterly after a while- throws his head back for added effect-, “I had seen it coming. I refused to believe, though. But that was naïve of me, wasn’t it?”  
It’s then that Sho decides to fix his eyes on Nino. Nino can see it all, read in Sho’s face: hurt, disappointment, frustration – it is heart breaking- and he can’t find it in himself to say anything at all. He struggles to swallow the knot that had formed in his throat and his chest begins to ache with the heavy guilt that settles in his heart.

“Sho,” Nino somehow manages to say but Sho is ready to cut him off.

“Truth is: I’ve known all along... What you are...”

Nino curses and panic begins to swell within him, but what was the point? Sho seemed to already know too much- even with all the effort he had put to hide his cursed secret.

"... I've heard the stories, all of them." 

It's Nino's turn to laugh bitterly... He has heard them all too. 

"When I was but a small child my father and uncle told me of the monster, the stranger; A man who wandered through the town's snatching babes and eating them to steal their youth." 

Nino hums in a cynical attempt acknowledge it. 

"I've heard stories of a lonely wonder," Sho continues, "that entrances his victims with his beauty to then drink them dry of their blood. A vampire. A witch. " Sho pauses for a moment to find that Nino has resigned himself. Sho takes a bold step forward in an attempt to have his masters attention again. 

"I've heard many such stories. All of them involving young man that has never carried the burden of years," he finishes, the tone of his resentment no longer there. He tries to read Nino's face now, to confirm what he has known all along.

Nino hides nothing.

"Burden, you say..." Nino finally turns to him but fixes his eyes someplace above Sho's left shoulder trying to find this burden he speaks of. 

"I know what you are, Ninomiya-sama," Sho says after a while. 

"What do you say I am?"

Nino is anxious to end this ordeal. He just needs to hear Sho say it and he can finally tell him to leave and forget they ever met. To finally put it all behind him. 

"Not the monster the stories say you are."

Nino is startled for a fraction of a moment. He had never heard different before by anyone, but it is too late to feel happy about it now. It is time to let him go nothing will be the same now and he needs to move on.

"And you are so sure?"

"you are no monster, master, you don't scare me. All I've ever seen from you is kindness. You saved me all those years ago. I owe you my life and because of that I promise you I will never abandon you, not until the day I die."

Nino has no words to say and simply accepts Sho's declaration with nod. 

"...you are certainly not human." Sho adds as an after thought.

Nino laughs, "ah, I'm certainly human," and he ponders on the statement for a moment, trying to truly accept it.


End file.
